Une autre étoile
by Cyrlight
Summary: Cynthia est un mythe, une idole pour n'importe quel habitant de Sinnoh. Cependant, avant de toucher du doigt le sommet de la plus haute ambition, elle n'était qu'une enfant comme les autres. Est-elle vraiment arrivée à la tête de la Ligue seule ou le destin a-t-il joué en sa faveur ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Surmenage

Cynthia accola son front à la porte en bois massif qu'elle venait de refermer derrière elle. Comme elle pouvait être tête en l'air, en ce moment ! Surmenée par son travail à la Ligue de Sinnoh, elle n'avait presque plus de temps pour elle, et encore moins pour des activités autres que son entraînement pokémon.

Elle poussa un soupir, puis glissa son trousseau de clé dans la serrure. Le battant révéla en coulissant une vaste pièce digne d'un loft, à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville. La blancheur des murs était éclatante, à l'instar de celle du mobilier, ce qui tranchait fort avec les vêtements sombres de la jeune femme. Rejetant dans son dos sa longue chevelure dorée, elle se précipita vers la table basse en plexiglas pour prendre l'agenda électronique qu'elle avait oublié.

Cette fois-ci, elle vérifia deux fois le contenu de son sac à main, s'assura d'avoir pris avec elle son billet de train, puis quitta pour de bon son appartement dont elle n'était pas sortie depuis des jours, tant son emploi requerrait toute son attention. D'ailleurs, l'immeuble lui-même dans lequel elle habitait appartenait à l'Elite des Quatre, qui le lui prêtait généreusement dans le cadre de ses fonctions de Championne.

Sitôt sur le trottoir, dans la rue animée par les enfants qui couraient gaiement en fêtant les premiers jours d'été, elle héla un taxi qui s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Dans cette petite bourgade insulaire au nord-est de la région, tout le monde la connaissait et la respectait pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait donc droit à tous les privilèges, même lorsqu'elle n'en demandait pas.

\- Où est-ce que je vous dépose, mademoiselle Cynthia ?

\- A la gare, s'il vous plaît. Je suis déjà très en retard.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

L'homme à la moustache bien fourni démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, tandis qu'elle sortait déjà de son porte-monnaie un billet de cent pokédollars. L'itinéraire n'étant pas très long, il suffirait amplement à payer le chauffeur, en lui laissant de surcroît un pourboire respectable.

\- Vous partez en vacances ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Pas exactement. Je n'ai pas vu ma famille depuis près d'un mois et mes grands-parents m'ont écrit il y a une semaine pour me demander de leur rendre visite aujourd'hui, en me disant que c'était important. Je ne délaisserai cependant pas l'Elite des Quatre bien longtemps : je reviendrai sans doute demain ou après-demain au plus tard.

\- La ville parait toujours bien vide en votre absence, mademoiselle Cynthia.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, et la raison pour laquelle j'évite de partir quand cela n'est pas nécessaire.

Enfin, la voiture jaune s'arrêta devant un petit bâtiment presque désertique. Plus personne n'utilisait encore la gare de l'île, qui était reliée à Sinnoh grâce à un tunnel sous-marin. Les habitants quittaient rarement cet endroit, quant aux autres, il s'agissait pour la plupart de dresseurs qui venaient tenter de la défier à dos de pokémon vol ou eau.

Elle paya sa course, remercia chaleureusement l'homme pour l'avoir conduite à bon port, puis se précipita en direction du bâtiment pour sauter dans un wagon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son train partait dans moins de cinq minutes, néanmoins elle fut interrompue avant même de pousser les doubles-portes d'entrée.

\- Mademoiselle Cynthia, vous oubliez votre sac à main !

Rapidement, l'intéressée revint sur ses pas en levant les yeux au ciel. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle se serait donné des gifles pour son manque de concentration. Elle souffrait d'insomnie, mangeait à peine et croulait sous le travail, ce qui ne lui réussissait pas. Ce moment qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer à Célestia en compagnie des siens lui apparaissait comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie de Maître de Sinnoh.

Assise dans un compartiment brinquebalant où les néons fournissaient une fois sous l'eau une lumière hésitante, elle en profita pour fermer les paupières un instant, en étouffant un bâillement. Quand même, alors qu'on avait vraiment besoin de sa présence à la Ligue, sa famille lui demandait de se rendre en urgence à Célestia, sans même lui donner plus d'explications que cela. Quelque chose clochait, cependant elle était bien trop fatiguée pour deviner quoi.

\- Gare de la plaine ! Trois minutes d'arrêt !

La voix qui grésilla dans les haut-parleurs la fit sursauter. Apparemment, elle s'était assoupie. Sa joue portait encore les marques de sa manche contre laquelle elle l'avait gardée collée durant tout le trajet. Elle s'empara de son sac à main, ainsi que de son manteau posé sur la banquette opposée, scruta à plusieurs reprises les alentours pour être certaine qu'il ne lui manquait rien, puis descendit enfin sur le quai.

Il s'agissait d'une simple estrade miteuse avec un abri en tôle qui suffisait à peine à se protéger de la pluie. Heureusement, le temps était clément, en ce premier jour de juillet. Un soleil radieux illuminait le ciel, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisqu'elle devait rallier à pied sa bonne ville natale, située à pratiquement un mile de là.

Elle se mit en route, son sac à main en bandoulière, sa longue veste sur le bras car il faisait trop chaud pour qu'elle la porte sur elle. Marcher ne la dérangeait pas, loin de là. Elle n'avait même plus eu l'occasion de se promener pour le plaisir depuis... Elle ne savait même pas à quand cela remontait.

Ce week-end à la campagne était comme un retour aux sources, un moyen de se rasséréner, ce dont elle avait bien besoin. A trop vouloir jouer son rôle de Maître à la perfection, il lui arrivait d'oublier qui elle était vraiment, et d'où elle venait. Ce jour-là cependant, elle rentrait à la maison.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du panneau qui marquait la limite de Célestia. Le trajet ne lui avait pas pris bien longtemps. Sur la place, alors qu'elle rejoignait la maisonnette de ses grands-parents, elle aperçut des enfants en train de jouer au football. Le ballon échappa à l'un d'entre eux pour rouler à ses pieds. Elle se pencha aussitôt pour le ramasser, tandis que la joyeuse petite troupe se précipita vers elle en poussant des cris de joie.

\- Cynthia ! C'est Cynthia !

\- Elle est revenue !

\- Youpi !

Elle tendit la sphère de cuir blanche et noire au garçonnet le plus proche avant de leur ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux à chacun. Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès d'eux afin de prendre congé. Ils lui adressèrent de grands signes de la main pendant qu'elle poursuivait sa route.

Une minute plus tard, elle remontait l'allée recouverte d'ardoise qui conduisait au lieu où elle avait passé toute son enfance. Le visage rayonnant à l'idée de retrouver tant de souvenirs, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait ici rendre visite à ceux qui lui étaient chers, elle toqua à la porte. Personne ne répondit, cependant.

Inquiète, elle tenta de pousser le battant. Nul n'avait tiré le loquet, ce qui lui permit de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans peine. La salle à manger, dans laquelle l'entrée donnait directement, était plongée dans l'obscurité. A tâtons, ses doigts tâtonnèrent le mur jusqu'à rencontrer l'interrupteur qu'elle actionna.

\- Surprise ! Joyeux anniversaire, Cynthia !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Surprise

Cynthia porta une main à ses lèvres pour contenir un cri de stupeur tandis qu'un jeune homme à la coiffure afro volcanique se précipitait vers elle pour l'embrasser sur chaque joue. Il lui attrapa ensuite les mains et ils se mirent tous deux à sauter sur place, comme deux enfants.

\- Adrien ! Lucio, Terry, Aaron ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- A ton avis, qui a aidé tes grands-parents à mettre tout cela sur pied ?

La doyenne de l'Elite des Quatre s'avança vers elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, cernée par la famille de la Championne. Les salutations et les baisers fusèrent de toute part au cours de ces joyeuses retrouvailles.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, murmura le maître des pokémon psy de sa voix apaisante. Tu as réussi à oublier ton propre anniversaire.

\- Moi qui me demandais pourquoi je devais venir à Célestia tout spécialement aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux.

\- Tu as besoin de vacances, affirma le garçon aux cheveux vert. C'est ce que nous sommes venus te dire, d'ailleurs. Tu travailles beaucoup trop pour le compte de la Ligue de Sinnoh, tu ferais bien de rester un peu ici pour te reposer, sinon tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche.

\- Mais vous...

\- Nous nous en sortirons très bien sans toi, interrompit Terry en hochant la tête. Je ne suis peut-être plus toute jeune, mais je sais encore comment me faire entendre auprès de la population.

Cynthia esquissa un sourire face à toute cette petite troupe réunie autour d'elle. Lucio, son fidèle bras droit aussi froid qu'un Givrali. Adrien, plus chaleureux encore que ses pokémon feu. Aaron, le meilleur ami sur qui elle pouvait compter. Et surtout, surtout ses grands-parents qui la regardaient d'un air bienveillant, apparemment ravis de la voir de retour dans son village natal après une aussi longue absence.

\- Yo, maintenant que la reine de la fête est arrivée, nous pouvons commencer !

Le rouquin, qui la tenait toujours par la main, la fit tournoyer sur elle-même avant de l'entraîner vers la table qui occupait tout le centre de la pièce. Galamment, Lucio lui tira une chaise afin qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire pour qu'elle s'y asseye aussitôt. Moins d'une minute plus tard, sa grand-mère sortait du réfrigérateur un énorme gâteau nappé d'une délicieuse crème chantilly. Vingt-quatre bougies l'illuminaient.

\- Dépêche-toi de les souffler avant qu'elles ne fassent fondre le glaçage, surtout que j'ai eu un mal fou à le faire tenir.

Cynthia prit une profonde inspiration pour envoyer un puissant jet d'air sur les flammes chancelantes. Comme deux d'entre elles avaient survécu à ce courant d'air, Aaron, dans un souci du détail, se hâta de les pincer avec l'extrémité de ses doigts. Il découpa ensuite sept parts égales, une pour chacun des convives présents à table.

\- Vous êtes vraiment certains que vous allez vous en sortir sans moi ? s'enquit la jeune femme tout en essuyant ses lèvres couvertes de sucre avec un pan de sa serviette. Je suis quand même...

\- Je t'en prie, l'interrompit immédiatement Terry. Nous sommes ici afin de nous amuser. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler travail. Pense donc un peu à toi au moins une fois dans ta vie !

Lorsque le contenu des assiettes eut été raclé, le grand-père déboucha avec l'aide d'Aaron une bouteille de champagne poussiéreuse qu'il servit dans des flûtes en cristal. Ils portèrent tous ensemble un toast à la jeune femme, ainsi qu'à la prospérité de la région dont elle avait la charge, puis vint l'heure des présents.

Elle commença tout d'abord par déballer le cadeau que Lucio lui avait offert. Il s'agissait d'une amulette ancienne, censée selon toute vraisemblance la protéger du mauvais oeil. Elle ne croyait pas à tout cela, mais comme son ami si, elle savait que cela venait du coeur, aussi le remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

Elle découvrit ensuite un pull noir et jaune, tricoté à la main par Terry. Les mailles s'enlaçaient soigneusement les unes avec les autres, sans aucune anicroche. Elle pourrait le porter au cours du prochain hiver, car il était parfaitement assorti à l'écharpe qu'elle reçut ensuite des mains d'Adrien.

Aaron, quand à lui, avait choisi le côté pratique en lui offrant un nouveau sac de voyage, d'autant que le sien commençait à s'élimer à cause du grand nombre d'aller-retour qu'elle exécutait incessamment entre Sinnoh et l'île sur laquelle l'Elite des Quatre habitait.

Cynthia avait volontairement gardé le paquet de sa famille de côté afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir en dernier. A la vue de sa forme rectangulaire, épaisse d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres, elle devina aussitôt ce dont il s'agissait. Ils la connaissaient trop bien, et savaient exactement ce qui lui faisait toujours plaisir.

\- De l'origine du monde : où s'arrête le mythe et où commencent les faits ? lut-elle à voix haute en repoussant le papier qui dissimulait habilement la couverture de l'ouvrage à l'apparence ancienne.

\- Nous avons eu un mal fou à le trouver, mais nous savions qu'il manquait à ta collection, alors dès que la bibliothécaire de Joliberges en a vu passer un exemplaire, elle nous a immédiatement contactés.

\- Merci infiniment. Merci à vous tous !

Cynthia se leva pour les étreindre les uns après les autres, en gage de sa reconnaissance pour la surprise qu'ils venaient tous de lui offrir. La fête se prolongea jusque tard dans l'après-midi, puis il fut temps pour l'Elite des Quatre de partir afin de regagner leur île s'ils voulaient l'atteindre avant la tombée de la nuit, d'autant que peu de trains fonctionnaient dans Sinnoh après vingt-deux heures.

La jeune femme insista pour les accompagner jusqu'à la gare, ce qu'ils refusèrent catégoriquement. Après tout, elle était là pour se ressourcer : il fallait donc qu'elle en profite au maximum avant de retourner à son tour à la Ligue d'ici la fin de la semaine à venir.

Sur le seuil de la porte, flanquée de sa famille, elle leur adressa de grands signes de la main tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les quatre ensemble dans la chaleur accablante de l'été. Elle leur envoya des baisers du bout des doigts, auxquels Adrien fut le seul à répondre, marchant à reculons jusqu'à ce que le chemin ne se transforme en pente douce vers la sortie de Célestia.

\- Contente d'être à la maison ? demanda sa grand-mère en refermant la porte derrière elle une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans la salle à manger.

\- Et comment. Ils n'ont pas tort : je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, sans quoi je serais devenue folle à la Ligue. Je ne sortais quasiment plus de ce que j'ai surnommé "ma tour d'ivoire".

\- Tu ferais bien de monter ta valise à l'étage pour t'installer pendant que je prépare le souper. Ta chambre est exactement dans l'état où tu l'as laissée. J'imagine que tu seras heureuse de retrouver tes affaires.

Cynthia embrassa la vieille femme sur le front, plus petite qu'elle d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, puis se dépêcha d'obéir. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait ici, elle retombait en enfance, comme si toutes les tensions qui pesaient sur ses épaules s'envolaient sitôt l'entrée de la maison franchie.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs

Une vague odeur de poussière chatouilla les narines de la Championne lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, sa valise sous le bras. Effectivement, tout était resté tel quel. Son grand lit à la couverture de dentelle occupait toujours le centre de la pièce, à côté d'une armoire en bois ancien qui contenait ses affaires. Une bibliothèque surchargée complétait le mobilier sobre.

Elle posa soigneusement son livre sur l'étagère déjà bien remplie, tandis que son regard virevoltait sur les autres reliures. L'une d'elle, beaucoup plus abîmée que les autres, attira aussitôt son attention. Dans un petit nuage de poudre grisâtre, elle tira l'ouvrage de l'interstice dans laquelle il était calé.

Un sourire fendit son visage. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Il s'agissait du premier recueil qu'on lui avait offert. Elle était âgée de dix ans à peine à cette époque, et sa passion pour la mythologie commençait juste à se faire sentir.

Avec allégresse, elle alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son matelas moelleux qui s'enfonça un peu sous son poids, puis ouvrit le volume à une page choisie au hasard. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait pour thème le Chaos, ainsi que la création des trois dragons par le puissant Arceus.

Au fil des lignes qu'elle parcourait des yeux à une vitesse surprenante, elle eut comme l'impression de retomber en enfance. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour de Noël où elle avait reçu ce précieux cadeau.

 _Une fillette blonde restait immobile devant la cheminée, à contempler les flammes qui léchaient les bûches déjà noircies par la suie. Elle portait un pull-over noir tricoté main un peu trop grand pour elle._

 _\- Cynthia, ma chérie. Viens ouvrir ton paquet._

 _\- Déjà ? Ne devrions-nous pas attendre Papa et Maman ?_

 _\- Tu sais bien qu'ils nous ont informés qu'avec la neige, ils risqueraient d'avoir beaucoup de retard. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu attaques sans eux. Et puis, cela te permettra de patienter jusqu'à leur arrivée._

 _L'enfant tourna les talons pour venir bondir sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, alors beaucoup plus jeune. Elle prit le cadeau qu'elle lui tendait entre ses petits doigts et déchira sans attendre l'emballage d'un rose acidulé._

 _\- Un livre ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est cela. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Il parle de quoi ?_

 _\- De la Création. Tu sais, de la naissance de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina qui ont fait en sorte que le monde devienne celui que nous connaissons. Rappelle-toi, Papy t'a déjà raconté toutes ces histoires._

 _\- Je me souviens. Merci, Mamy !_

 _La jeune Cynthia l'embrassa sur la joue puis choisit de s'allonger sur le tapis, face au feu qui crépitait toujours, pour feuilleter l'ouvrage à la lumière dansante. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis devinrent des heures. Elle lisait avec avidité. Cette soif de connaissance était fort surprenante pour une enfant de son âge._

 _Le téléphone, car les visiophones n'existaient pas encore, sonna soudain tel un glas pour rompre la quiétude qui régnait dans cette pièce chaleureuse, presque assoupie en un paisible silence. Ce fut le grand-père qui décrocha, avant de revenir en larmes vers ses proches._

 _\- Ma puce... Tu veux bien t'approcher, s'il te plait ?_

 _L'enfant obéit docilement et s'avança d'un pas lent vers le vieil homme qui rassembla ses forces pour la hisser contre son torse. Elle n'était pas lourde, mais ses bras manquaient de puissance avec l'âge._

 _\- Mon petit cœur... Mon étoile... Je... Tes parents..._

 _\- Ils vont bientôt arriver, j'espère ? J'ai faim, moi, affirma-t-elle avec une innocence candide._

 _\- Ils... Non, ils ne viendront pas. En fait, ils ont eu un accident de voiture._

 _\- C'est grave ? Où sont-ils ? A l'hôpital ?_

 _\- Hum... Pas exactement. Ils..._

 _Son regard se posa alors sur le livre qu'elle avait retourné à l'envers à même le sol afin de ne pas perdre sa page. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la fillette qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour embrasser sa chevelure dorée._

 _\- Tu sais où se trouve Arceus ?_

 _\- Oh oui, je viens de le lire. Dans le néant._

 _\- Tes parents aussi, désormais. Ils sont partis le rejoindre._

 _\- Mais... Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore. Cela ne se décide pas, vois-tu. Et puis, personne ne peut s'opposer à la volonté de l'Alpha._

 _\- Ils ne reviendront pas ?_

 _\- Non. Je regrette tellement._

 _Derrière elle, sa grand-mère pleurait également. Cynthia n'avait pas tout compris, mais la peine alourdissait déjà son cœur. Ils ne lui avaient même pas dit au revoir, et maintenant, elle ne les reverrait jamais._

 _Peinée, elle était finalement montée se coucher sans avoir déballé ses autres cadeaux. Plus personne n'avait le cœur à la fête, en bas. Ses grands-parents ne tardèrent pas à éteindre la lumière à leur tour, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur la bordure de sa fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles._

 _\- Est-ce que vous êtes là ? demanda-t-elle à voix très basse. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre depuis le ciel ?_

 _Elle n'obtient aucune réponse. La lune étincelait, ronde, à la forme bienveillante. Ses parents avaient rejoint les dieux, désormais. Ils étaient au même rang qu'eux : immortels, éternels. Elle demeurait ici-bas, seule avec sa douleur et son chagrin._

 _Une traînée de lumière dorée passa au-dessus de sa tête, si vite qu'elle crut un instant avoir rêvé. Une étoile filante ? Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit qu'en voir une portait bonheur. Etait-ce un signe envoyé par ses parents ? Lui montraient-ils qu'en dépit de leur absence, ils continuaient à veiller sur elle aux côtés d'Arceus ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, elle décida de faire un souhait, comme cela devait être le cas à chaque fois que l'œil humain se posait sur un évènement aussi rare que le passage d'un météore dans l'éther._

 _\- Puisque ma famille a désormais gagné l'éternité, et que je sais que seuls les dieux y ont accès, j'aimerais moi aussi que l'on me permette de rejoindre cet infini. Je voudrais devenir une légende, et que l'on se rappelle de moi pour les siècles à venir, afin qu'il reste toujours quelque chose à conserver, comme un souvenir ou une emprunte que je laisserais dans l'histoire à mon passage._

 _L'étoile scintilla une seconde, puis disparut pour de bon. L'avait-elle exaucée ? Seul le temps le dirait._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Secret

Tendrement, Cynthia serra son livre contre son ventre. Ses magnifiques prunelles d'argent se troublèrent de larmes. Elle avait perdu deux êtres chers, ce jour là, pourtant elle avait gagné tant d'autres choses depuis lors qu'elle ne pouvait pas crier à l'injustice. La vie lui avait pris ses parents, mais la sienne s'était ensuite transformée en rêve.

Elle posa l'ouvrage sur l'étagère, à sa place habituelle, avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin s'asseoir sur la bordure, bien qu'elle soit à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle laissa pendre ses longues jambes dans le vide et bascula légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour contempler le ciel au-dessus de Célestia.

La nuit était claire. Il n'y avait aucun nuage pour venir cacher la vision nocturne de la galaxie en perpétuelle mouvement. Elle pouvait même apercevoir Vénus, un peu à droite, qui scintillait comme nulle autre dans l'éther à la couleur de l'encre. Diverses constellations, qu'elle aurait pu toutes nommer si elle le désirait, illuminaient l'univers. Chaque astre n'était qu'un grain de poussière à l'échelle de l'infini, pourtant tous brillaient de la plus ardente des lumières.

Tout comme elle, elle n'était qu'une humaine, une humaine parmi tant d'autres. Cependant, elle avait vu son vœu s'exaucer. Au fil des années, elle était devenue une légende, ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait. Désormais, on la surnommait l'étoile de Sinnoh, elle, le Maître à la tête de toute la région.

Tout le monde connaissait son nom, son rôle, sa posture. Tout le monde l'adorait, l'adulait. Elle était une véritable idole chez les plus jeunes, et inspirait un immense respect chez les plus vieux. Tous semblaient reconnaissants du travail qu'elle accomplissait ici afin de leur rendre la vie plus sûre et plus agréable.

Elle esquissa un sourire en levant à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Oui, ici-bas, elle était une étoile. Une légende. Tout comme Arceus, elle régnait sur ses sujets, mais toujours avec bravoure, honnêteté et compassion. Elle n'abusait pas de son pouvoir, au contraire, elle le mettait au service de la population, car elle savait que sans elle, elle n'en serait certainement pas là à ce jour.

Ses grands-parents l'avaient poussée de l'avant durant toute son adolescence, lui permettant ainsi de saisir le bon wagon lorsqu'il s'était présentée à elle, celui qui l'amena des années auparavant à combattre la Ligue de l'époque et à en devenir la meneuse, puis à instaurer une nouvelle Elite des Quatre.

Elle remplaçait un homme égoïste et dur, qui n'aimait le pouvoir qu'à cause des privilèges qu'il lui apportait. Ses acolytes et lui-même étaient des êtres corrompus, qui se souciaient comme d'une guigne du bien-être de la population. Elle avait mis fin à cela. Elle avait ramené la paix dans une région qui pourtant semblait alors incapable de retrouver la foi en son autorité.

Depuis cette date marquée au fer blanc dans l'histoire de Sinnoh, elle n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche. Elle était au rendez-vous lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, et en dépit de tout le travail qui l'accablait, elle n'en oubliait jamais à qui elle devait tout cela. Sans sa famille, elle ne serait pas devenue celle qu'elle était à présent, et sans le peuple de sa région, elle aurait probablement abandonné depuis longtemps, quand son rôle paraissait trop lourd à porter pour elle.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour eux. Elle les aimait. Elle était rattachée à eux par une promesse, invisible et muette, mais pas moins présente en son cœur. La rompre aurait été comme les trahir, or elle ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre. On comptait sur elle, et elle savait l'espoir qu'elle apportait dans la vie des gens. Sinnoh vivait son âge d'or depuis qu'elle se trouvait à sa tête.

Cynthia étendit la main en direction de la pleine lune, mais referma ses doigts longilignes sur le vide. Avait-elle pensé pouvoir l'atteindre ? Elles se contemplaient, se jaugeaient en silence, deux beautés secrètes qui guidaient les âmes esseulés vers la lumière. C'était la première fois, en cet instant, qu'elle se sentait aussi proche d'elle.

Ce frôlement voulu était néanmoins impossible, et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle laissa mollement son bras retomber le long de son corps avant de sourire. L'astre céleste lui ressemblait tellement, au final. Chacun les connaissait, les regardait briller et les admirait pour leur magnificence autant que pour la place qu'ils occupaient dans l'univers. Rien ne les différenciait vraiment.

La jeune femme adressa un clin d'œil à la sphère étincelante, ses longs cils frôlant la douce peau de sa joue. Cela ne servait à rien, pourtant pendant une seconde, elle eut l'impression d'être sa complice, sa confidente. Elle croyait partager un secret avec elle, même si elle ignorait lequel.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repasser les jambes du bon côté, autrement dit à l'intérieur de sa chambre, une traînée lumineuse fila à toute allure juste devant ses yeux, pour traverser le ciel dans une nuée de paillette. Le phénomène n'était pas sans rappeler ce qui s'était produit des années auparavant. Encore une étoile filante... ou était-ce autre chose ?

Cynthia ne se contentait pas de son rôle de Maître de Sinnoh, sans quoi sa tâche serait considérablement allégée à comparer de ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle œuvrait également en collaboration avec les plus prestigieuses universités de la région, pour lesquelles elle écrivait divers mémoires, tous aussi complets les uns que les autres. Elle ne se contentait pas d'être jolie et forte : c'était aussi une autorité dans son domaine de prédilection.

Après des années d'études et de recherches acharnées, elle en savait quasiment plus que quiconque sur les mythes et les légendes de la région qu'elle avait à sa charge, ainsi que ceux concernant le reste de l'univers. Elle ne devait rougir devant personne de ses connaissances, pas même devant le plus brillant des intellectuels de son ère, car cette culture qu'elle avait engrangée depuis son enfance était impressionnante.

Elle lui avait également permis de comprendre, sans l'aide de nul autre que ses propres réflexions, des mystères qui demeuraient encore inexplicables aux yeux du monde. Aujourd'hui, désormais, le regard fixé sur l'immense trait coloré qui disparaissait entre les étoiles, elle était en mesure de dire de quoi il en retournait véritablement, même si tout ce temps durant, elle avait préféré garder cette information pour elle seule. La partager avec quelqu'un aurait été à ses yeux trahir ce qu'elle interprétait comme étant un secret, ou pire, le briser.

Elle souffla sur la mèche de cheveux blonds qui retombait devant son œil argenté, dont la teinte rappelait étrangement celle de la pleine lune face à elle, pour mieux observer ce phénomène si rare. Tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire discret, mais empli de gratitude, en direction du ciel qu'elle contemplait presque béatement, elle murmura dans un souffle de vent :

\- Merci Jirachi.


End file.
